Perasaan Hinata
by Uzumaki family
Summary: fanfic gaje ku ini bercerita tentang perasaan dari Hinata-hime maaf sangat ngawur cerita nya


A Naruto Fanfiction

PERASAAN HINATA 2015 By Linna

Ganre : Romance

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Canon!, Maybe Typos, Mybe OOC, DLDR!

ENJOY!

* * *

Hello Minna kembali lagi bersama diri ku yang selalu gaje ini kali ini ku bawa fanfic yang pasti nya selalu gaje lagi nih hihiih

Ano,jangan panggil aku Author ya karna merasa gimana gitu kalau di panggil gitu, aku bukan Author kok, aku sangat jauh dari kata itu. Jadi panggil nama ku saja Linna ya biar lebih akrab^^

* * *

Aku Hyuga Hinata terlahir di keluarga yang terpandang di desa ku Konohagakure, Clan Hyuga itu lah nama Clan ku.

Sebenar nya kalau boleh memilih aku ingin di lahirkan di keluarga biasa saja yang penuh kasih sayang yang berlimpah.

Walau diriku terlahir di keluarga ningrat yang berkecukupan ini tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasakan nya, Malah aku sangat tertekan karena tuntutan dari Tousan ku Hyuga Hiashi yang menginginkan diri ku tumbuh jadi Ninja kuat.

Walau bagaimana pun aku Adalah anak sulung yang pasti nya kelak akan meneruskan Clan ini kan.

Sebenar nya aku sudah berusaha sekuat jiwa dan raga ku untuk menjadi lebih baik dan baik lagi tapi tetap saja bagi Tousan ku dan para tetua Clan ku menganggap diriku ini lemah dan tidak berguna.

Tapi benar sih pendapat itu ,karna di bandingkan dengan adik ku Hyuga Hanabi yang seharus nya beda 5 tahun dari ku ini, Aku masih lemah dari nya.

Saat kami di minta bertarung oleh Tousan ku, Aku kalah dari nya dan itu membuat Tousan ku sangat Kecewa.

Dan aku pun berlari ke luar rumah agar tidak melihat raut wajah Tousan ku yang kecewa itu.

Aku terus berlari dan berlari sampai tidak sengaja aku menabrak 3 anak laki-laki dan menjatuhkan ice crem nya, mereka marah dan menyeret ku di tengah Hutan dan meminta ku bersujud untuk minta maaf, sungguh saat itu aku hanya bisa menangis dan bersimpuh.

''hei , coba lihat mata nya? Kata anak pertama

''benar, mata nya mirip dengan Hyuga Neji, jangan-jangan dia adik nya ya'' jawab anak kedua.

''iya seperti nya bener deh, dia pasti adik Hyuga Neji itu. Dan pasti nya dia juga sombong sama seperti kaka nya itu'' timpal anak ke 3 dengan muka yang sedikit marah

''hei, kau kira dengan lahir di keluarga ningrat kalian bisa seenak nya saja gitu'' kata anak kedua sembil melipat tangan nya di depan dada nya

''Cepat minta maaf sama kami karna sudah menjatuhkan ice crem ku'' timpal anak pertama sambil mendorong kepala ku kebawah memaksa agar aku mau bersujud

''Gomen.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Gomen'' Lirih ku sambil bersujud dan menangis.

''Hahahahahahahahaha'' tawa ke 3 anak itu berbarengan puas mempermainkan ku.

''Hei, Hentikan'' kata seorang anak yang kebetulan ada di tempat kejadian itu.

Aku pun sedikit menoleh kan kepala sedikit ke atas bermaksud mau melihat suara siapa itu.

Ah, anak itu yang beberapa hari lalu ku lihat di tengah pasar, yang selalu di anggap penduduk seorang anak pembuat onar ini sekarang menolong ku.

''Siapa kamu? Kata anak pertama.

''Dia kan anak pembuat onar itu ya?'' Tanya anak ke 3 sambil nunjuk-nunjuk anak itu.

''iya, iya anak pemmbuat onar itu,tidak salah lagi'' timpal anak ke 2 yakin

'' Aku bukan anak pembuat Onar tahu, aku punya nama, Nama ku UZUMAKI NARUTO, calon Hokage masa depan'' jawab anak itu yang bernama Naruto dengan lantang.

'' hah, Hokage? Hahahahahah'' tawa ke 3 anak itu serempak.

'' Kagebunshin No Jutsu'' kata Naruto tanpa babibu lagi merepalkan segel tangan nya.

'' jangan-jangan'' kata anak pertama sedikit takut beserta ke 2 teman nya mulai was-was dan

Poof Poof Poof muncul lah satu Clon tapi tidak sempurna dan alhasil membuat ke 3 anak itu ketawa terbahak-bahak dan segera menghajar Naruto hingga tidak sadarkan diri.

Diriku yang ada di situ hanya bisa menangis melihat nya dan berharap ada yang menolong kami sekarang.

''Hinata-sama..Hinata-sama'' Teriak Ko dari kejauhan sambil berlari kencang, pelayan keluarga ku yang sangat perhatian terhadap ku ini.

Ke 3 anak itu pun langsung berlarian saat mendengar teriakan dari Ko, aku sangat bersyukur dalam hati akhir nya terbebaskan dari anak-anak nakal itu.

''Hinata-sama tidak apa-apa? Tanya Ko agak khawatir.

'' ano..itu'' kata ku menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri ini.

''anak itu'' kata Ko pelan dan langsung menarik ku keluar dari hutan itu.

''Ta..tapi dia'' ucap ku ingin menghentikan langkah Ko agar menolong nya yang sudah suka rela menolong ku tadi. Tapi nihil KO tetap saja menarik ku menjauh dari tempat itu, sungguh aku sangat menyesal tidak bisa Menolong nya.

Tapi dari peristiwa ini lah diri ku mulai penasaran terhadap Uzumaki Naruto ini, diri nya yang selalu saja di kucilkan penduduk desa, tidak di akui keberadaan nya, dimaki , di benci tapi tetap tegar menjalani kehidupan nya dan selalu tersenyum riang.

Sungguh, aku tidak mengarti jalan pikiran nya mengapa dia sama sekali tidak menaruh dendam atau benci terhadap penduduk yang sudah sangat jahat terhadap nya ini.

Dan kata-kata nya untuk menjadi Hokage di masa depan selalu dia lontarkan nya dengan lantang setiap waktu tanpa sadar aku menyakini kata-kata nya ini.

Aku selalu mengikuti nya dari kejauhan, kemana pun dia pergi aku selalu memperhatikan nya, dan juga mengkhawatirkan nya tentu nya

Hingga di Academi Ninja aku baru tahu kalau kita sekelas betapa senang nya hati ku bisa 1 ruangan dengan Pahlawan yang telah menyelamatkan ku dari 3 bocah waktu itu.

Tanpa ku ketahui ada gejolak rasa yang muncul di hati ku entah apa itu, yang pasti mengalir hangat di hati ku kalau melihat bocah ini dan membuat pipi ku merona.

Hari demi hari ku lalui di Academi dengan gembira karena selalu bisa melihat nya. Sampai saat pembagian tim, sungguh dari lubuk hati paling dalam , aku sangat ingin satu tim dengan nya dan dapat mengenal nya lebih jauh.

Tapi sayang semua harapan ku tidak terkabul aku dan dia beda tim. Tapi tidak apa-apa, bisa melihat diri nya dari kejauhan saja sudah luar biasa bagi ku.

Di tim dia ada perempuan yang sangat cantik Haruno Sakura, dan dia sangat menyukai nya, saat ku tahu tentang ini hati ku rasa nya sakit sekali, jujur aku juga ingin di perlakukan seperti perempuan itu tapi bagaimana lagi aku tidak bisa menuntut banyak karena bagaimana pun juga dia tidak terlalu kenal dengan ku.

Hingga di Ujian Chunnin aku merasa sedikit di perhatikan oleh nya

''Hei, Hinata berjuang lah'' teriak nya menyemangati ku.

Sungguh aku sangat senang akhir nya keberadaan ku sedikit di akui nya dan aku bertekad akan berusaha untuk menang di pertandingan kali ini, sama seperti nya yang lebih dahulu memenangkan pertarungan nya bersama rekan tim ku Inuzuka Kiba barusan.

Aku mulai bertarung berhadapan dengan kaka sepupu ku Hyuga Neji, aku berusaha melawan, menangkis, dan bangkit. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan semangat nya yang sudah mendukung ku.

''Berhentilah sekarang, Hinata-sama.. kamu pasti kalah kalau melanjut kan pertarungan ini, karena kamu lemah itu lah takdir mu, takdir yang sudah di tetap kan dari kami-sama'' kata Neji Niisan pada ku dengan sombong nya.

Aku tidak mau menyerah sebelum berusaha , aku tetap maju dan melawan nya

''Aku tidak mau menyerah di pertarungan ini, karena tidak menarik kata-kata adalah jalan ninja ku juga'' jawab ku lantang , yah kata-kata ku tadi ku ambil dari kata-kata nya Naruto tidak pernah menarik kata-kata akan menjadi jalan ku juga mulai sekarang dan aku pun bangkit melawan, tapi tetap saja aku kalah di pertarungan ini dan orang yang terkahir kali aku lihat adalah diri nya dengan muka yang penuh ke khawatiran.

Di pertarungan nya dengan Neji Niisan di berikut nya aku sangat ingin melihat nya. Ingin menyaksikan kemenangan nya tapi aku lemah luka ku masih belum sembuh.

Aku memutuskan berlatih saja di tempat tim 7 tempat diri nya sering latian juga tapi ternyata malah aku bertemu dengan nya disini

''Hinata, sedang apa kamu di sini? Tanya nya pada ku. ''Bukan nya diri mu masih sakit ya'' tanya Naruto lagi.

''A..Ano aku sedang ingin latihan, walau badan ku masih sakit.. Ta.. tapi aku ingin melatih badan ku? Jawab ku sedikit gugup dan menunduk karena malu bertemu dengan nya, yah setiap diriku bertemu dengan nya pasti selalu gugup, malu, dan merona. Ini jadi kebiasaan ku sekarang.

''owh gitu ya, hehehe '' kata nya sambil mengaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

''Ka..kalau Naruto-kun sendiri lagi ngapain di sini bukan kah hari ini ada pertandingan melawan Neji Niisan ? Tanya ku sedikit bingung.

''Mmmm...aku sedikit gugup di pertarungan ini,aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa memenangkan nya, aku tidak kuat seperti Neji, aku masih lemah dan aku pasti akan gagal, apa menurut mu aku bisa menang Hinata?'' Jawab sekaligus tanya Naruto pada ku.

''Ka..kau pasti menang Naruto-kun aku yakin itu, Kau memang seorang yang gagal tapi walau kau gagal diri mu Mampu bangkit lagi, dan itu lah menurut ku arti kekuatan yang sesungguh nya '' kata ku sedikit malu-malu mengutarakan isi hati ku, sungguh sekarang aku ingin menyemangati nya.

Setelah aku berkata seperti itu Naruto tidak berkata sedikit pun dia hanya diam dan setelah nya tersenyum mungkin dia sudah mendapatkan semangat nya lagi tapi sebelum pergi dia sempat berkata sedikit yang membuat aku merona hebat akibat perkataan nya.

''Hehehehe.. seperti nya orang seperti mu lah yang aku sukai '' kata Naruto pada ku sambil berbalik dan meninggalkan ku.

Sungguh aku senang mendengar ucapan nya.

Aku tidak bisa menyaksikan pertarungan nya karena luka ku yang masih belum sembuh total tapi dari banyak nya orang-orang yang menyaksikan di tambah teman tim ku bilang kalau Naruto memenangkan pertarungan ini. Aku senang mendengar nya sangat senang.

Hari-hari berlalu aku sedikit bisa berteman dengan nya dan terkadang juga menjalan kan misi dengan nya dan juga teman-teman se tim ku. Walau terkadang misi-misi kami selalu gagal tapi aku tidak menyerah dan akan berusaha lain waktu menyelesaikan misi dengan baik karena aku ingin di di akui oleh nya.

''Na..Naruto-kun, makan lah onegiri ini'' kata ku memberikan bekal yang ku buat, aku sengaja membuatkan nya dan membentuk wajah nya di bekal yang ku buat ini.

''mmmm...rasa nya sangat aneh memakan onegiri yang mirip dengan wajah ku'' jawab Naruto sambil melihat onegiri yang ku buat mirip wajah nya ini.

''Coba saja makan Naruto, rasa nya enak lho.. Hinata sangat pandai memasak , aku sangat bersyukur ada Hinata di tim ku jadi aku tidak takut kelaparan saat menjalan kan misi'' kata Kiba panjang lebar menyakinkan Naruto untuk memakan bekal yang ku buat.

''Baiklah...mmm, rasa nya sangat enak Hinata, kamu sangat pandai memasak, kelak suatu hari kamu pasti jadi istri yang baik nanti'' kata Naruto sambil senyum pada ku.

Aku yang mendengar kata istri langsung merona hebat, sangat senang bisa mendengar ucapan nya itu.

Walau sekarang aku sedikit bisa berteman dengan nya tapi setiap kali melihat nya atau di sentuh oleh nya diri ku selalu pingsan dan itu selalu saja terjadi pada ku. Hingga saat 2 tahun setelah kepulangan nya dari latihan bersama Jiraya-sama diriku tetap pingsan saat pertemuan pertama kami.

Hari-hari berlalu semenjak kepulangan nya itu dia tambah kuat dan pasti nya tambah tinggi juga tampan membuat diri ku semakin kagum dengan nya dan juga Cinta pada nya.

Yah, awal nya memang diri ku kagum karna berkat diri nya lah aku terselamat kan dari 3 anak nakal itu, di tambah melihat kerja keras nya latihan untuk kuat dan di akui keberadaan nya sama penduduk semakin membuat ku menyukai semangat nya, dan tentu saja mata biru nya yang indah seindah lautan luas serta senyum lima jari nya yang selalu di perlihatkan nya Membuat ku terpesona, dan akhir nya aku sadar kalau perasaan ini adalah perasaan cinta.

Walau pun nanti nya cinta ku ini tidak di balas nya tidak apa-apa , bagi ku mencintai nya saja sudah suatu anugerah yang luar biasa yang pernah ku rasakan.

Aku tidak akan menuntut banyak dan berharap banyak karena aku sadar diri, aku bukan lah tandingan perempuan yang di sukai nya Sakura. Sangat jauh kalau mau di bandingkan dengan nya, jadi aku tidak berani berharap tinggi-tinggi untuk cinta ku ini.

Aku akan selalu mencintai nya dalam diam dan akan selalu mendukung nya dalam keadaan apapun itu lah tekad ku.

"Dulu, aku selalu menangis dan menyerah. Aku selalu membuat jalan yang salah. Tapi, kau membantuku menemukan jalan yang benar, Aku selalu mengejarmu. Aku ingin mengejarmu. Aku ingin berjalan di sampingmu sepanjang waktu. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Kau telah mengubahku! Senyummu lah yang menyelamatkanku. Itulah mengapa aku tidak takut mati untuk melindungimu. Karena AKU MENCINTAIMU'' kata ku tanpa rasa gugup lagi menyatakan cintaku di tengah pertarungan melawan pain.

Aku tidak gentar saat ini walau ku tahu aku pasti akan kalah dan mungkin ini akan menjadi hari terakhir ku melihat nya. Tapi selama bisa melindungi nya walau taruhan nya nyawa seperti sekarang antara hidup dan mati aku tidak akan menyesali nya asal dia bisa selamat.

Yah, aku sekarat tapi walau sekarat nama nya lah yang selalu keluar dari mulut ku.

Di pertarungan ini dia memenangkan nya dan menjadikan nya pahlawan desa sekarang, keberadaan nya sudah di akui penduduk desa. Dan aku senang melihat nya perjuangan nya tidak sia-sia selama ini. Dan aku juga bertekad akan berjuang dan yakin kalau suatu hari nanti keberadaan ku bisa di akui nya kelak.

"Neji Ni-san mengatakan... bahwa hidupmu tidak hanya kau sendiri lagi... Apakah kau mengerti apa maksudnya? Kata-katamu dan keinginan untuk tidak membiarkan rekanmu mati... Tak satu pun dari mereka adalah kebohongan! Apa yang mengilhami Neji dan membawanya sejauh ini adalah mereka yang sangat berprinsip! Ini bukan hanya kau, Naruto... Kita semua menyakini kata-kata dan perasaan yang sama dalam hati kita. Mereka yang mengikat hidup kita bersama-sama dan membuat kita menjadi teman-teman satu sama yang lain. Jika kita semua menyerah dan membuang kata-kata dan perasaan sekarang, pengorbanan Neji Niisan akan sia-sia... dan disaat diri mu menyerah di situ lah teman-teman kamu akan mati. Itulah bagaimana yang aku rasakan... Karena itu... Berdiri bersama-sama denganku, Naruto... Karena tidak akan pernah menarik kembali kata-kata... adalah cara ninjaku juga! Ucap ku panjang lebar dan tanpa gugup sekarang aku bertekad akan membantu nya segenap jiwa ku, dulu waktu penyerangan pain aku tidak dapat banyak membantu nya tapi beda dengan sekarang , di perang shinobi ini aku akan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan dan tekad ku untuk membantu nya .

Akhir nya peperangan ini di menangkan oleh aliansi shinobi dan tentu nya di pimpin oleh nya Uzumaki Naruto serta sahabat nya Uchiha Sasuke, akhir nya sasuke sadar akan kesalah nya dan bertekad akan membantu perperangan ini sampai selesai dan benar semua selesai, semua bahagia, dunia jadi damai dan tentram tapi hati ku tidak sepenuh nya tentram karena perasaan ku dan keberadaan ku belum jelas kepastian nya sampai 2 tahun semenjak perang usai perasaan ku tidak jelas arah nya. Tapi aku tetap mencintai nya bagi ku dia adalah Cinta pertama dan Terakhir ku dan aku tidak akan pernah menyesali nya sedikit pun.

''Selesai, Ku berikan hati dan jiwa ku di dalam nya, Aku yakin perasaan ku pada Naruto akan tersampaikan lewat syal ini, tapi ini kan sudah malam, besok mungkin lebih baik, Tidak , aku mau memberikan nya malam ini juga, besok saja, tidak malam ini saja, tidak besok saja'' ucap ku bingung pada diri sendiri Dan bolak-balik di teras rumah . Rencana nya malam ini aku akan memberikan Naruto syal hasil rajutan ku sendiri tapi aku bimbang antara memeberikan nya atau tidak.

'' Cepat lah Nyatakan perasaan Mu'' kata Hanabi adik ku dia selalu saja mengoda ku tentang Naruto memang sudah jadi rahasia umun di desa ku kalau aku sangat mecintai nya.

Tapi tetap saja dia tidak peka terhadap perasaan ku ini

''Hanabi, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? kenapa tidak bilang-bilang kalau lagi di situ? Tanya ku sedikit agak kesal karena di goda nya.

'' sangat menyenangkan bila melihat seorang gadis menderita karena cinta'' kata adik ku dan mencoba menghampiri ku.

''anak kecil tidak perlu ikut berkomentar tentang ini'' kata ku sedikit kesal.

''Hei, aku bukan anak kecil lagi lho, Byakugan ku setara dengan orang dewasa lain nya, dan lihat imut kan'' kata Hanabi memperlihatkan kunai nya yang di kasih gantungan itu.

''Memperlakukan kunai mu seperti mainan lagi'' kata ku dan seketika itu perut ku berbunyi kriiiiuuuukkk membuat ku malu.

''Dia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak lho,jika perut mu berbunyi begitu saat menyatakan cinta'' goda Hanabi lagi

''Siapa yang mau menyatakan cinta sih'' elak ku dan aku pun pergi dari kediaman ku takut semakin di goda adik ku ini

Aku pergi menemui nya dan berniat menyerahakan syal yang ku buat ini tapi seperti nya malam ini tidak seperti yang ku harapkan aku tidak bisa menyerahakn syal ini. Malah aku di serang oleh shinobi-shinobi misterius tapi untung lah dia ada di sana dan menolong ku lagi tapi Naas syal yang ku buat dengan susah payah harus hancur tapi aku akan berusaha memperbaiki nya.

Dan keesokan nya aku dan dia serta teman-teman yang lain Sakura,Sai dan Shikamaru mendapatkan misi dari Kakasih sensei Hokage ke 6 saat ini, untuk menyelamatkan adik ku Hanabi yang malam tadi ternyata telah di culik seseorang dan aku sangat menyesali nya karna kalau saja aku tidak keluar rumah mungkin Hanabi tidak akan di culik.

''Hinata'' kata Naruto menghampiri ku

''Adik ku sedang dalam bahaya. Disini malah aku Cuma bisa merajut. Aku memang kaka yang tidak baik ya'' kata ku sambil menunduk putus asa.

''Itu tidak benar, kau sudah sejauh ini hanya untuk menyelamatkan adik mu Hanabi'' jawab Naruto sedikit berteriak agar aku tidak putus asa mendalam.

''Andai saja pada waktu itu aku dirumah, maka-'' kata ku langsung di potong oleh nya.

''Aku bersumpah, akan menyelamatkan Hanabi jadi jangan khawatir lagi'' jawab Naruto lantang dan yakin.

Aku yang mendengar kata-kata nya barusan hanya bisa berucap '' Arigatou, kau memang sangat baik Naruto-kun'' kata ku sambil senyum lembut.

''hey, aku baik bukan karna aku mencintai mu saja tapi aku juga khawatir terhadap Hanabi'' jawab Naruto malu-malu kaya nya.

Aku yang mendengar kata mencintai langsung shock tidak percaya dengan pendengaran ku barusan dan berusaha untuk minta di ulangi oleh nya.

''Bentar,apa yang barusan kamu kata kan'' ucap ku sambil berdiri untuk memastikan nya.

''Hanabi, aku khawatir pada nya'' jawab Naruto pada ku.

''bukan itu,maksud ku sebelum nya? Kata ku sedikit menunduk malu.

''Sebelum nya ya, Hinata Aku mencintai mu'' Kata Naruto tegas pada ku.

Hening sesaat , aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi ,akhir nya cinta ku terbalaskan sekarang tapi kenapa pada saat seperti ini di saat adik ku di culik dan aku di beri 2 pilihan antara menyelamatkan adik ku Hanabi atau tetap bersama nya pilihan yang sangat sulit untuk ku.

Tapi aku bertekad dalam hati aku akan menyelamat kan adik ku dulu, kalau pun aku dan Naruto emang di takdirkan bersama pasti kelak bersatu juga apa pun rintangan nya.

''Hinata'' Kata Naruto sambil memengang tangan ku.

''iya'' jawab ku

''Dulu waktu masih di sekolah, ketika kita di tanya dengan siapa kita akan menghabis kan hari terakhir di bumi, aku tidak bisa menuliskan nama siapa pun ,karena aku tidak mengenal siapa orang tua ku dan aku juga tidak punya teman. Tapi sekarang, aku yakin akan menuliskan siapa. Aku ingin bersama mu. Sekarang dan selama nya sampai mati. Aku ingin bersama-sama dengan mu Hinata. '' kata Naruto panjang lebar sambil menatap ku lembut.

''Naruto-kun'' ucap ku , hanya itu yang bisa aku ucap kan sungguh aku sangat senang mendengar nya dan air mata terharu ku pun mengalir. Ini jadi hari yang tidak bisa ku lupakan Cinta ku bertahun-tahun akhir nya terbalaskan sudah, terimakasih Kami-sama sudah mengabulkan doa sederhana ku ini. Ingin selalu bersama nya, memengang tangan nya sepanjang waktu, berbagi cinta dan kebahagiaan bersama nya selama nya sampai maut memisah kan.

Tamat

Gimana..gimana ada feel nya ga nih?atau sama sekali ga ada feel nya ya?padahal sih udah berusaha buat feel nya tapi seperti nya diri ku memang tidak pantas ya ..tidak bisa bikin feel bagus huhuhuh

Gomen sekali lagi beribu-ribu maaf untuk semua nya karna bener-bener ngasih fanfic yang super gaje tapi tetap walau gaje berharap bisa meramaikan fanfic Naruhina ya^^

Hiiiiiduuuuuuuuup Naruhina Pasangan paling serasi sejagat raya hihihihih

Aku selalu menemukan kehangatan yang luar biasa saat melihat 2 sejoli ini bertemu, walau moment mereka sedikit di manga mau pun anime nya tapi feel nya benar-bener terasa sangat hangat di jiwa dah poko nya dan terlebih di the last moment mereka full dan selalu buat ku nangis bombay walau yang di lihat Cuma rekaman dari fans yang goyang-goyang itu tapi tetap tidak menyurut kan ku buat nonton dan menangis gaje

April bakal tayang ya di indo tapi sayang di kota ku tidak ada Blitz dan aku iriiiiiiiiiiiii sama yang bisa nonton huuuuwaaaaaaaaaaa iriiiiiiiiii

Tapi tidak papa lah walau tidak bisa nonton di bioskop tetap semangat.

Yang bisa nonton selamat ya kalian sungguh beruntung^^


End file.
